A way to make up for mistakes
by espioc
Summary: Randy make a mistake that gets his mom in a terrible rage. he has to find ways to gain her forgiveness and redeem himself! (wow, that was a terrible summary. I'm rating it T, but it probably doesn't deserve it."
1. Chapter 1

**So, everyone's been telling me (well maybe not everyone) but people have been telling me I should make these longer and more detailed, but most of the time, that's all I got. I am really good at drama, and you're probably looking for some hilarity, but this one's probably more on the dramatic side. There's some family problems going on and alcohol. Drama is all I know! I'll try to make this as good as I can for what it is. Alright, enjoy**  
**Lets start this party.**

Randy sat in his room a week after Howard's abduction. He was taking a nap in his room. The day had been almost too uneventful for comfort. Even though it's a Sunday, there's usually _something_ going on.  
His nap was interrupted when his mother calls him downstairs. She sounded mad so he didn't hesitate to climb down and make his way downstairs.  
"yes." he called into the living room as he entered. Ms. Cunningham sat on the couch cross legged, her brow furrowed with anger and disappointment.  
"I cleaned up your room today." she stated, never taking her gaze off of him.  
"When did you get the chance to do that?"  
"When you were taking your nap."  
"Wow, you are really silent. You could be the ninja." he laughed.  
"Randy you rolled over and said, 'oh hi mom'"  
"I was half asleep, I don't remember that kind of stuff." he crossed his arms "Why'd you call me down here? To tell me you tidied up my room? Because if so, thank you. It was sort of a mess."  
"No, Randy, that is not why I called you down here." She stood up and held up a large plastic bag. A glass clang came from inside. Randy instantly knew what she was upset about, and he had no excuse.  
"Randy, you know how I feel about alcohol. Your aunt nearly died from being hit by a drunk driver, and you are way too young to be doing this kind of thing!"  
"Look, I'm sorry…but in my defense I wasn't driving anywhere."  
"Randy!"  
"Alright, I understand, and I'm really, really sorry." Randy never liked upsetting his mom. Unlike a lot of people (newly hormonal teenagers) he totally understood how hard his mother worked.  
"I know you're under a lot of stress with being the ninja, and school, and the anniversary of your fathers death coming up. You do not turn to stuff like this though. You're grounded."  
"What! But it was only like.." he counted on his fingers. "Six bottles."  
"Randy."  
"Okay, it was seven, but I actually bothered to get rid of that one."  
"You are grounded for three days."  
"Wow, you're really not that mad?"  
"Oh, I'm mad, I just don't think it would be appropriate for you to be grounded on his anniversary. And I trust you wont do this again."  
"…I hate to make a promise that might not be able to keep but, I promise."  
"Good, now dinner's almost ready so you can wash up and not fall asleep."

Most teens would roll their eyes at their mothers complaints, and claim that they were just exploring, it's a natural thing and that it's fun to drink. But Ms. Cunningham hates alcohol with a passion and Randy knows that. So when it comes to that subject, it's better not to argue. He washed his hands and went back to the kitchen island where his mom set out dinner. She never made much since there was only two of them and Randy is a vegetarian.  
He chewed on his salad while she picked on her fish. It was an awkward silence.  
"Can I apologize again?" he asked suddenly. Marissa sighed  
"No randy, it's alright, you know how I get, though, and that was unacceptable."  
"I'm sorry…again."  
The meal was silent and awkward.

The next morning the two didn't talk to each other at all.  
Randy was silent as Howard told him yet another pretty damn gross story.  
"Do you ever have any normal stories?" Randy asked when he was done.  
"No, a normal story would be boring."  
"Okay, let me rephrase that, why don't you get a story when you don't end up doing something gross or embarrassing."  
"Okay…how about that time I let out the monster that the ninja hid in the basement."  
"Yeah, that's not much of a story."  
"Oh! What about that time I told everyone I knew who the ninja was and I was captured by Mcfist."  
"Yeah, okay, that'd be a good one, if I hadn't been there!"  
"Whoa, Cunningham, you alright? You're sort of flipping out."  
"Sorry Howard. My mom and I had a fight and I'm still kind of…disappointed in myself."  
"Whoa! You two had a fight? What about?"  
"Just some…stuff. I don't feel like talking about it." they walked to school in silence, a sound Randy was starting to get used to.  
School was boring, other than one monster fight, but it was Bucky, so it's not even a thing any more. He cut up whatever stank'd up object was bothering the poor boy and went back to class.

The way home from school, though, was much more fun. A giant robo snake flew by him and towards the school. Apparently Mcfist didn't know when school ended.  
He suited up and dashed after the cliché robot.  
"Alright Robo snake, I've had a pretty lousy day, but slicing you up is going to make it a whole lot better."  
With a 'high ya!" he leaped into the air, drew his sword and sliced though the crudely constructed metal with ease. "Take that! Mcfist. That's for kidnapping that…boy I don't know, who has cool hair, and an awesome mom."  
As the ninja went to walk away the beast stood up. Both halves rebuilt themselves and became two robo snakes. They both lunged at the ninja, throwing him across the school yard.  
"What the juice!" he called before hopping out of the way of another blow. He drew the twin katana's and sliced off both of their heads.  
"Try growing from that." he exclaimed, landing triumphantly back on the grass. The heads reattached to their hosts and continued attacking their target.  
After about a half hour of failed fighting the ninja took a second to hide and regain his breath.  
"What the juice is up with those robots? Since when did viceroy start making good robots? He never makes good robots!" as soon as his rant was over the two creatures found him and wrapped their metal bodies around him. He was unable to moves.  
He tried to wiggle his arm free and was almost there when the two heads went to give the final blow.  
"Smoke bomb!" he yelled. The two snakes stopped, expecting a flash of smoke and for the ninja to disappear. Randy laughed, the pause was long enough for him to get his arm free and punch the metal monster in the face. It was thrown off balance and unraveled itself from the ninja, causing its twin to do the same.  
"If I cant stop you with swords." he put away his katanas "Then I guess I'll have to do it from the inside out.  
He jumped into the air and landed on the back of one of the twins. It squirmed and bucked as he ripped off one of the beings panels and began pulling out it's complex wiring. In a matter of seconds it was on the ground and the ninja was moving to the next one. He repeated the action and a few seconds later they were down for the count.  
He brushed his hands together, and put his hands on his hips. His head was still pounding from being totally hammered the night before last. He'd passed out on the floor. His hangover was one of the reasons he was taking a nap yesterday. He hadn't eaten much that day and he hadn't had a drop of alcohol in his life so the experience wasn't a fun one afterwards. Then again his head ach could be caused by the fight he just had.

It wasn't a long walk home. When he arrived his mother wasn't home so he called up Howard and they hung out for a wile.  
"So, when are you going to tell me what's up?" asked Howard, never removing his eyes from the grave puncher video game they are currently playing. He paused the game when Randy didn't answer.  
"Hey!" called Randy "I was beating you."  
"Cunningham, you know I don't give up grave puncher unless it's important, and I don't find anything important."  
"I already told you, I just got some stuff going on, it's no big deal."  
"Yeah, well last time you got some "stuff" going on I got dragged back to the ninja camp for ten wonk hours!"  
"Look, I'm sorry that happened to you, but what I did, I just don't want to talk about, alright?"  
Howard growled in frustration.  
"Look Cunningham, it's getting late, I should head home."  
"It's seven."  
"Well until you stop acting like a total shoob, I cant do this with you."  
Right before Howard headed out the door, Randy shouted out what he'd been hiding.  
"I got drunk, okay!"  
Howard turned around "What?!"  
"I got knock out drunk and I didn't want to say anything because my mom was super mad at me last night. It was stupid."  
"Yeah it was stupid. I thought we agreed on no stupid stuff until junior year."  
"That's not the point! My mom is totally devastated that I would even think about doing something like that."  
"that's terrible, but quick question, how did it feel?"  
"Howard!"  
"Hey, I'm just curious."  
"It felt…awesome…and then it hurt, and it hurt bad."  
Randy sat on the couch and leaned his head on his palm "What am I going to do Howard? She's so mad at me."  
"I don't know, why don't you do something nice for her, like make her breakfast or do her homework or something."  
"I don't think she has homework, but breakfast sounds good."  
After Howard went home Randy sat up planning the best breakfast in the entire world! All he needs to do is learn how to cook something other than salad then he should be home free.

**I have absolutely no idea where in the honkin' world I am going with this thing. I'm requesting suggestions again for those who are willing to give them. Hope you liked it. And yes, I made Randy a vegetarian, because some wiki suggested that he might be and I though that'd be interesting. I am no where near a vegetarian, though. I apologize to those who didn't like this one. Alright, until next time! J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. thank you SariSpy56 for your suggestion. and also for everyone reading this, in order to get some of the stuff going on you'll have to read "When old info turns into new news" and "Captured, but not really" because this turned into more of a series than it was supposed to.**  
**On with the show!**

Mcfist growled with frustration at the man standing in his office.  
"What do you mean you don't remember!" he screamed at Mac Antfee, pacing back and fourth in front of his desk.  
"I know I saw the guys face, it's just not coming to me." he said, tapping his head, trying to remember.  
Hannibal stood up and slammed his hands on the desk "Then why are you here!"  
Antfee approached the man "The way I see it, we have a common goal."  
"I don't see where you're going with this."  
"I know who the ninja is, and you have the means to get him. I say we team up."  
"I work alone!"  
Viceroys scowled "Excuse me?" he said with attitude before Antfee continued his offer.  
"I say we team up. You get your little science friend to jog my memory, you go get him, we unmask the dumb kid and destroy him!"  
Mcfist thought for a moment. He rubbed his chin with a mechanical finger.  
"We would get to destroy the ninja….but you cant even remember who it was!"  
"That doesn't matter now. The point is that I _will_ remember. One jog of the memory and we'll be on our way to destroying the ninja."  
"The only reason you want to destroy the ninja is because that kids dad took it away from you."  
"I was the best ninja that school had ever seen and the privilege was taken away from me for absolutely no reason!"  
"Whatever! I'll take your deal, but if you don't remember who that kid is in two days, including today, then you are out!"  
Antfee smiled "That's all I need."

Mornings were usually tough for Randy. He goes to bed late and wakes up way too early for comfort. Today, though, he had to wake up even earlier in order to make breakfast for his mother who was still disappointed in him, and definitely still mad.  
He makes the only two breakfast items he can find and gets cooking. The toast was just about burnt and the eggs were overcooked but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He got the old breakfast in bed table out of the closet and brought the burnt creation to Ms. Cunningham, who had just woken up.  
"Wait don't get up!" called Randy. He quickly placed the table on her lap.  
"What do you want?" she asked immediately.  
"I don't want anything. I'm just making breakfast for the best mother in the world." he said, trying his hardest not to sound cheesy. With a line like that, though, it was impossible.  
"Randy, breakfast in bed is not going to change me feelings about what you did."  
"I don't expect it to, I just want to put you in a better mood. The way I see it, on your days off you should not have to leave bed, I know I wouldn't."  
He looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, gonna be late to school, so see you later, by." he called rushing out the door. He met Howard at the street corner and they walked to school.  
"So how'd breakfast go?" asked Howard.  
"I have no idea. I think she's still mad…now that I think of it she might just be upset in general. She always gets kind of weird around this time of year."  
"…So are you ever going to tell me that thing you learned about your dad?"  
"Oh yeah, I never told you that did I? my dad was the ninja."  
"He was the ninja!?"  
"Yeah, and apparently he was the best ninja they ever had, I don't know if I can live up to that."  
"Wow, compared to him you must be really lame."  
"Howard! You're not helping! The Nomicon said it chose me so that I could live up to him, it thought I could be great! but…I'm hardly even cut out to _be_ the ninja, let alone one of the best."  
"Randy, you come from a line of awesome people, you could live up to those standards easily."  
Randy sighed. Being the ninja was hard enough, now he's being compared to his own father! Those are hard standards to live up to.  
The school day was annoyingly eventful. First a robo bird in science class, a few robo lizards in gym and two stanks at the same time! By the end of the day all Randy wanted to do was go home and take a nap.  
In science he was almost asleep. "Sit up Cunningham or you're going to look like you're sleeping." said Howard nudging his shoulder.  
"Howard I am sleeping. With all the attacks today I barley have enough energy to get to the next class let alone actually sit up in science."  
Mrs. Driscoll called from the front of the class "Randy, Howard, this is not social time."  
The two shut up and continued "listening" to the lesson Mrs. D was force feeding them.

After school Randy walked home with Howard. Howard stared at the math homework as they walked down the street.  
"hey Cunningham, what's the answer to number six?"  
"Isnt that last nights homework?"  
"Maybe…anyway, what's the answer."  
"Howard we went over that in class today."  
"Will you just tell me the answer!"  
"It's seven, and the next one is five over six and the last two are both DNF."  
"Now was that really so hard?" he stuffed the sheet in his backpack, and looked up at his friend.  
"So, we playing grave puncher today? I know we can get past that level, stupid boss grave."  
"Sorry Howard, I cant, I'm grounded."  
So they went their separate ways. Randy stayed in his room all day with nothing to do, while his mom worked on some paper work for work. Hey maybe she does have home work.

While the mother and son ignored each other Mcfist and Mac worked on their plans to destroy the ninja. Actually it was more like Mcfist listened to Viceroy talk about destroying the ninja while Antfee kept interrupting.  
"This is my best plan yet!" called Mcfist when Viceroy finished. Mcfist left to do whatever he does and Mac stayed behind to talk to Viceroy.  
"Have you ever just tried the same plan over again?" he asks the evil genius.  
"Now why would I do that if it didn't even work the first time?"  
"A lot of those plans totally would have worked if Mcfist had stayed away from them."  
Viceroy straitened, he just realized that.  
"You're right." he said "We would have gotten the data the first time with Nukid if Mcfist hadn't destroyed the monitor, and his impatience is unbearable. And if he didn't take his sweet time to destroy the ninja when he had the chance…" Viceroy walked to the door. "New plan, lets keep Hannibal away from the new plan."

Ms. Cunningham called Randy down for dinner and they ate in silence. Randy could hardly believe she was still this mad at him, she's usually pretty good at forgetting about his mistakes!  
"Hey, uh, mom, are you still mad at me?" he asked.  
"Yes." she said, not even looking up at him. He lowered his eyes.  
"I said I was sorry. doesn't that count for anything?"  
"Sure it does, doesn't mean I'm not mad. And if you think I'm over reacting, I'm allowed, I'm your mother."  
"But it was two days ago, and I apologized, and I'm really, really sorry. Cant we just forget about it?"  
"No, Randy."  
"But why are you thinking about it so much? it's in the past. I already promised I wouldn't do it again."  
"I don't want to have this conversation with you."  
"What are you so worked up about?"  
"I am not talking about this right now."  
"Will you just answer me!"  
"Randy!" she stood up, he backed down.  
"I already told you I am not having this conversation with you, now go to your room."  
After a moment he got up and headed slowly to his room. His feelings were mixed, he was annoyed about how she over reacted but was also wondering why she was so mad about this and why she reacted the way she did. He was getting kind of concerned for her. Of course being a single mom is tough, but atleast she doesn't have four kids to look after all be herself. It's just her and Randy, like it has been for five years.

**Was it lame? I thought it was sort of lame but I think all of my stuff is (moderately awesome) lame so that's just me. I LOVE REVIEWS. So if you don't mind please R and R, it would be greatly appreciated. J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I've decided to just get this chapter over with. Warning you now this chapter is full of drama. And one of the guests said Randy is not a vegetarian, and, yes, I know he isn't but I counter with, this is fan fiction I'm gonna do what I want and also it is so much easier to write out meals when they're just eating salad, I am just that lazy. That wasn't supposed to be mean, by the way. **  
**Alright, lets get this over with.**

Mcfist could not take another hour of this mans constant ranting about the old high school days and when he used to be the ninja.  
He covered his ears and tried not to listen.  
"Will you just shut up for once!" he roared.  
"High school is over! You were the ninja, but then you _weren't_! Will you just get over it!?"  
"I cant stop thinking about it. Cunningham took that away from me."  
"Didn't you hear what Marissa said? You took it away from yourself."  
"All I did was lock someone in the basement. It's not that big a deal!"  
"Well apparently it was! And as I remember your ninja-ing sucked!"  
"What!"  
"You caused more damage to that school than was even physically possible! It took you forever to defeat a single monster."  
"Hey I-"  
"With Cunningham it was smooth and worked. He could actually do something!"  
"He was too nice about it! In order to destroy something! You have to destroy something! That's how I became a world famous butt whooper! I never liked dealing with nice wads."  
He thought for a second about what he'd just said. The words "Nice wad." kept repeating themselves over and over and over again.  
"Nice wad." he said aloud, scratching his head "Now why does that sound familiar?" with another second of thought, he had it.  
"Nice wad!" he yelled, shaking Mcfist by the shoulders.  
"The ninja is nice wad!"  
"…uh, what?"  
"That kid with the purple hair."  
"Marissa's son? No, no, we already interrogated him."  
"Do you really think he'd tell you he was the ninja?"  
Mcfist thought for a moment.  
"Viceroy!" he screamed. A second later Viceroy cam scurrying in.  
"Yes sir?" he asked, playing with something on a screen.  
"Go get the purple haired kid back!"  
"You mean the one we unfairly imprisoned and interrogated for six way too long hours?"  
"Yeah that one."  
"Sir, didn't I already tell you those people don't know anything?"  
"He's the ninja! Mac just said so."  
Viceroy considered something. "Alright, I'll go get them tomorrow." he headed towards the door, but was stopped when Mcfist grabbed him by the back of the collar.  
"I want him here now!"  
"Excuse me sir, but I'd rather not kidnap a kid on the anniversary of his fathers death, if you don't mind?"  
"What!?"  
"While we had them imprisoned I did a back ground check and that boys daddy died five years ago today. Now would you want to go through all this crap today if you were him?"  
For a second Mcfist almost considered not doing it today, when Mac stepped in and stopped him mid thought.  
"If we wait too long he might catch on and get away. You heard the man, he wants it done now!"  
"But I-"  
"Now!"  
Viceroy retreated back to his lab, upset with the current situation.

Randy nearly fell out of bed again for the fourth time in two weeks. His mom didn't say anything to him that morning, and he assumed he'd just made the situation worse with all the back talk he'd spit out the night before. Ms. Cunningham took the day off of work to go buy flowers and a new picture frame like she did every year. Although Randy wasn't grounded today he still wasn't going to have Howard over. Nobody really came over today, today was a family day. Or in this case, a very, very, distant family day.

Howard had no weird story on the walk to school, so he asked if Randy had anything going on in his life recently that was tell worthy, but Randy had nothing.  
"You seem more down than usual."  
"Yeah, I guess I'm still worried. I mean, I know how she gets around today, but she just seems so much more…aggravated."  
"She meaning…?"  
"My mom."  
"Oh, that makes sense.'  
"You know, she doesn't even keep pictures of him around the house?"  
"I noticed that."  
"Wow, you actually noticed something like that?"  
"I know, surprised me too. Carry on."  
"Well, anyways, sometimes she doesn't come out of her room for hours and we have to visit the cemetery at night. It's almost like she took a vow of silence just for today, because she doesn't say a word!"  
They walk in semi awkward silence for a moment before Howard piped up  
"Okay, well, on a less depressing note, I actually did my math homework for once."  
"Good for you buddy. So how many robo animals do you think are going to attack today?"  
"Seven."  
"You seem pretty confident."  
"Yeah, I've had that number in my head since we first stepped on the sidewalk."  
"Want to bet on it?"  
"You're on, Cunningham."  
That day absolutely nothing happened. No robo monsters, not stank'd up students, not even a Bucky incident which is usually a daily thing.

On the walk home from school Howard kept a disapproving scowl.  
"So, pretty uneventful day, huh Howard?" asked Randy, mockingly "Looks like someone owes me ten bucks."  
"You know Cunningham, I would love to give that to you, but I'm kind of broke. sooooo, yeah, you will never be getting that money."  
"Didn't think so. I still have the satisfaction of beating you, though, which is pay enough."  
It didn't take much longer for Randy to reach his house and part ways with Howard. Only to enter the house of pure gloom that surfaced one day of the year.  
Wasn't a life supposed to be celebrated on it's day of passing? That's what they learned in Spanish class. The only thing Randy ever learned in Spanish class.  
He went to his moms room to see if he could get her to come out. He knocked on the door.  
"yes." a soft voice came from inside.  
"Mom, I was wondering when you wanted to go down to the cemetery."  
"Maybe later Randy, I'm not feeling up to it right now."  
"Well, can you at least come out of your room."  
"No, Randy, I'd like to be left alone."  
"…I hate when you do this."  
"…I'm sorry."  
"Can you please just come out?"  
"Randy I already told you I would like to be left alone."  
"Dad wouldn't want you to do this."  
"Your father also wouldn't want you to get drunk but he's not here anymore."  
"I already said I was sorry for that."  
She opened the door.  
"You say your sorry, but are you really?"  
Was she doubting his apology? It was so unlike her.  
"Of course I'm serious. What makes you think I'm not?"  
She walked past him and down the stairs.  
"Because you never really promised me you wouldn't."  
"What are you talking about? I promised."  
"No, what you said is that you'd hate to make a promise that you might not be able to keep, then promised, but that's not a promise, that's a maybe."  
"Then I promise! I promise that I wont do anything like that again just please stop being mad at me!"  
"I am not still mad at you."  
"Obviously you are! All you've been doing is pushing me away and I've had it! You're not acting normal!"  
"I'm not acting normal?! What about you? my Randy would never get drunk behind my back!"  
"What are you so upset about!? It's not like I'm going out partying and getting drunk every night! It happened one time! One time! And you flipped out on me!"  
"You knew how serious that rule was and you broke it!"  
"I'm a teenager! I break rules! It happens! At least I don't lay in bed mopping all day on dads anniversary!"  
"Randy!"  
"No! I have had enough of it! All you do is mope around and complain about how he died! Yeah, he died! It happens! We were sad! But you don't have to neglect your own son because you cant stand to see his face!"  
It was silent for a moment. His mom took a deep breath.  
"…You will never be like your father." she said silently, not even able to look at him. It felt as though something inside Randy broke. That's all he ever wanted to be.  
Without a word he turned to leave. Ms. Cunningham realized what she had just said, and nearly cried. Randy headed out the door.  
"Where are you going?" she asked  
"Out." was all he could muster.  
He walked around the neighborhood. He didn't have a destination. His feet took him to the cemetery when it started to rain. He'd never gone to visit his father alone, and although he was mad, he didn't plan to. He put his hood up and carried on.  
The words echoed in his head "You will never be like your father" they just kept playing like a broken record.  
"Maybe not as Randy." he said, sort of feeling down about himself. He lowered his head but instantly lifted it and unmistakable look of determination in his eye "but I will stop at nothing until the ninja is."  
A second later everything went black.

Back at Randy's house Ms. Cunningham sat in Randy's room. She held the ninja mask in her hands, reminiscing about the days when her husband was still here.  
"Why would I say that?" she asked "That's all I see." she thought back to what Randy had said and he was right. For whatever reason the last face Marissa Cunningham wanted to see on this day was her husbands face, and when she looked at her son, that's all she saw.  
She waited a few hours and became concerned when Randy didn't return home. She drove around looking for him, but he was no where in sight. She stopped by Howard's but he hadn't seen him since that afternoon.  
Marissa returned home still worried.

She returned home only to be greeted by a man in a purple lab coat standing in her kitchen. She screamed and he screamed back.  
"Who are you!?" she demanded.  
"Calm down." started Viceroy "My name is Willem Viceroy and I know who has your son."  
"What!?"  
"If you'd just come with me, we can-"  
"Where is he! Where is my baby!?" she grabbed onto his collar and shook him furiously. he pushed her away and brushed himself off.  
"As I was saying, if you'd just come with me, we can have this whole mess straitened out."  
She hesitantly fallowed the man back to a huge ship parked in her back yard "How did I not notice this?" she asked, boarding the immense structure.  
Viceroy knew what he was doing and wanted to destroy the ninja as much as any other guy, but today was not the day, especially not for this woman. There would always be other days, it's not like they're just going to spontaneously forget who the ninja is.

Back at Mcfist industries Randy woke up from being knocked unconscious. He hung from the celing being held by a claw, the same way he was a little over a week ago.  
"Hello, ninja." greeted Mcfist.  
"Really, you're doing this again. You know you should really get a more comfortable holding thing, maybe people would be happier to comply."  
"It's not supposed to be comfortable!"  
"Didn't we already do this? I already told you, I don't know anything about the ninja!"  
"I know you do." another voice cam one the speaker.  
"Hello, nice wad, or should I say, the ninja!" Macs voice cried.  
"Randy, name's Randy."  
"We know you're the ninja."  
"Good for you."  
The two men in the booth didn't know how to react to his surprising coolness. They had to think for a moment.  
"Uh, we're going to get information out of you, by torturing you!" screamed Mcfist. Randy lifted and eyebrow.  
"Why? You already know I'm the ninja, why don't you just destroy me?"  
"You want us to destroy you?"  
"Well, I wouldn't prefer it, but I don't really have a way out of this one."  
"Well alright then." Hannibal was about to press the destroy button when Viceroy stepped in just in time.  
"Uh, sir, how about instead of killing an innocent teen and having a murder on our hands, why don't we just use my latest invention?"  
"Viceroy! When did you get here?"  
"Instead of creating a mind reader I created a mind wiper."  
He gestured to three chairs sitting on the other side of the room . They strongly resembled electric chairs.  
"Why are there three chairs?" asked Mcfist, pointing at them.  
"The chosen memory has to travel aimlessly before completely disappearing. The other two allow it to do that."  
"I don't like it. Why would we wipe his mind!?"  
"We make him forget he was ever the ninja, that way Norrisville wont be protected and the sorcerer can get himself free."  
"I still don't like it."  
"It's much less bloody."  
"alright fine! Bring the kid in here."  
Randy was thrown into the booth and instantly placed in the end chair.  
"Are you sure this will work?" asks Mcfist.  
"The chairs were still in testing so he may lose a few memories that he shouldn't, but whatever we target will be gone forever." Viceroy typed in 'Ninja" on the computer and let the machine do it's work.  
Extracting memories was sort of pain full. Randy struggled against the rays but could barley move.  
"Antfee!" a woman's voice yelled from the door. Ms. Cunningham approached the three men angry as hell  
"What did I tell you about hurting my son!" she raged.  
"Why are you just everywhere!?" asked Mac before Marissa grabbed him by the wrist and broke his other arm.  
"And what is with you and breaking arms!" he fell to his knees in pain. Her next target was Mcfist.  
"How did she get in here!" screeched Mcfist.  
"Sir, I have no idea" answered Viceroy. Ms. Cunningham ran over to the computer and pounded on the button that shut down the mind wiper.  
"Don't just stand there! Get her!" ordered Mcfist, expecting Viceroy to sick an army of robo apes on the woman .he pressed the button to summon them and they came falling from the cling, surrounding the mother and son.  
Marissa helped her son up, who was still a bit disoriented. "You're gonna need this." she said, handing him the ninja mask and hoping he still remembered who he was. He took the mask and slipped it on without question. In a matter of minutes the whole army was taken care of, sliced and diced in all the best ways, while Ms. C watched from the sidelines. When the apes were taken care of the ninja averted his attention to Viceroy and Mcfist. He jumped behind them and pushed them into the mind wipe chairs. He then threw Antfee with all of his might into the last chair and activated the restraints.  
"I hate to do this to you, but I cant really have my arch enemies remembering who the ninja really is."  
He typed in Ninjas identity into the computer and pressed the button to activate it.  
Randy and his mom didn't say a word to each other as they left, it was just comfortable silence.

Later that day Ms. Cunningham smiled for once as she put the flowers on her late husbands grave.  
The two sat in front of it and decorated the stone with flowers and a picture of the two of them so they could stay with him until next year.  
Randy thought for a while, unable to bring back what the mind wipe had taken from him. Something that in only five years was already becoming blurred.  
Ms. Cunningham noticed her sons sad face.  
"Randy, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." she started "It was stupid and I really didn't mean it."  
"It's alright, you were upset, who wouldn't be…" he took a deep breath "I cant remember his face." he said quietly "I mean, I could hardly remember his face before, but now it's just…gone."  
"You've been forgetting his face?…well I guess that's partially my fault. You haven't seen picture of him in five years…anybody's memory would be faulty."  
She took out her wallet, and slipped a picture from its slot.  
"here." she said, handing him the picture. "keep this." it was a picture of all of them as a family. Randy was about six in the picture. He sat happily between his mother and father. Randy smiled at the warm memory, then gave his mom a hug and a thank you.  
After a moment of just sitting randy finally asked a question that had been partially bothering him the whole week.  
"Mom, why are you so keen on protecting me to your utmost ability?"  
"Well, I'm a mom and that's what a lit of moms do."  
"Well, yeah, I know that, but other than being a crazy bear mother, why else."  
"Because, Randy, I already lost one of my boys." she looked at the grave "I'm not ready to lose another."

**I apologize for the rushed fight scene and the semi cheesy ending. Despite both of those things I hope you enjoyed this segment of Randy Cunningham fanfic, featuring his mother! Also I have one more thing to say before punching out. Ha! Long chapter!(or al least what i consider long) I finally wrote one! Alright, coolio, all I needed to say, now see ya! J**


End file.
